dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur World
This story is pure fiction, dinosaurs in this story lived at different times and different places. This is also told from the P.O.V of dinosaurs, in their own words. You can also add your own dinosaur segments involving any REAL dinosaur, and it has to be in first person. Just don't edit other people's work. Chapter 1, Neovenator I woke up early that day, stretching my thin legs, I propped myself up. Once I was upright, I felt my stomach grumble, I was hungry, and I didn't catch any food last night, so I would hunt something today. I sniffed the air, and caught the scent of Maisaura. They were nearby, and by their scent, were a bunch of mothers with hatchlings. I sped off in that direction. While a mother Maiasaura ''would put up a good fight, I decided to go for the easy hatchlings or juveniles. Of course, I would have to pick one off from the outer area of the herd, and I would have to be quick. A stampeding herd is the last thing I would need. When I got to the nesting praire, I spotted a young juvenile, about 5 feet long, while I was 16. Perfect. It was young, out of the herd's safety, and distracted eating plants. I stalked forward from my hiding spot, my scales perfectly masking my presence in the jungle. I advanced a little, the juvenilr distracted by a dragonfly began hopping even further away from the herd. When I was in range, I let out a roar and charged. The herd bellowed and herded the hatchlings into the center. But I wasn't interested, I ran for the squealing juvenile that was my target, it was within 10 feet of the herd, but I was upon it. With my jaws I grabbed the juvenile and bolted. It's mother tried to chase after me, but it was in vain I was in the forest in a few seconds, and bit down hard on the neck. It squealed a little, then stopped dead. It was dead. I put it on the ground and began my meal. After I was finished I sat down under a clump of trees and slept. After several hours, I opened my eyes, a pack of Velociraptor were feasting on what remained of the carcass, I got up and roared, the raptors scattered and I grabbed my kill and stuffed it in a tree, so that no small predator would catch it, as I left, I spotted a herd of Monoclonius grazing, suddenly, an Eocarcharia charged out and roared at the herd. The Monoclonius roared and bellowed. Unlike me, the Eocarcharia didn't catch a youngster outside the herd, and couldn't fight the dozen horns in front of him. As he left, he saw me. Knowing all to well what Eocarcharia did to my kind when they failed at hunting, I ran off with the hungry predator in hot pursuit. As I got to the forest, I jumped between two trees and behind a rock outcropping, roaring in defeat, the Eocarcharia stalked off, having failed at hunting twice, and in a very bad mood. When I looked up a the sky, the sun was setting, not wanting to be caught in the open by the Eocarcharia again, I ran up to a branch, and climbed a little until I reached the top, and began sleeping. '''This section tells the dinosaurs featured in the story, and must say the type, for example Deinonychus(Raptor)' *'Neovenator(Allosaur)' *'Maiasaura(Hadrosaur)' *'Monoclonius(Ceratopsian, like Centrosaurus)' *'Eocarcharia(Carcharodontosaurid, like Giganotosaurus)'